Jackson's Revenge
by S.Silver 360
Summary: Jackson is promoted at work. But when he wants to celebrate,the family has to go a Hannah Montana concert. What happens when Jackson decides to kill Miley? Will it ruin their reationship No incest. Mackson. Sequel to The Harry Potter Crew Moves to Bayonne
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana._

"Jealousy is not just a reaction to someone

getting something good, it is life.

Everyone goes through it at some point."

_-Unknown_

_**August 1, 2017. Rico's Restaurant employee Jackson Stewart is promoted to president of Rico's Restaurant, a subsidiary of Rico's Surf Shop.**_

Jackson: I got promoted, Dad.

_**But when he announces that he is throwing a party in celebration of his promotion...**_

Jackson: I wanna throw a party and I would like for you and Miley to come.

_**His happiness is turned to disappointment.**_

Robby Ray: I'm sorry boy, but I promised your sister I'd go to a Hannah Montana concert.

_**Now, after fighting the temptation of suicide, Jackson Rod Stewart will make a move that could end his sister's life. Will he realize the errors of his action?  
**_

Jackson(hugging Miley): I'm sorry I tried to kill you, Miley.

_**Or will it be too late?**_

Jackson(sitting beside Miley's body): What have I done?

_**This is the story of how one man's jealousy and lack of attention from family members will lead him to the option of sororicide. This is "Jackson's Revenge."**_


	2. Miley vs Jackson

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, it might be on Adult Swim, or Comedy Central...and Miley would be in a polyamorous relationship with Lilly and Oliver...and maybe Jackson._

_Jackson's POV_

I can't wait to get home. I want to tell Daddy and Miley about my promotion. The vice-president of Rico's Restaurant. Rico has certainly become more sophisticated over the last ten years. I've gotten closer with my family, especially Miley. I think we've become intimate since Josh and Mallory dumped us. I mean we actually did it on the coach over two weeks ago and we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that Evan Jones. Who did he think he was spying on us? Okay, I'm going off-topic here. I might want to save that story for another fanfic. Ah, I'm finally home.

_Robby Ray's POV_

Man, a lot has changed over the last ten years. My kids...well, adults really, are getting along, my boy has finally made something of himself. And here he is.

"Dad, I'm home." called Jackson.

"How was my boy's day?" I asked.

"Well, let me start off by saying I've been promoted to vice-president of...Rrrrrico's" said Jackson as he rolled the 'R' is Rico's name.

"Well, that's great." I complimented. "So, what are you going to do?

"Well, I was hoping to take you and Miley out to a Chinese buffet on Danforth Av." replied Jackson. "It's called 'Fun Buffet Restaurant & Bar.' Maybe we can go on Friday."

"What!" called Miley as entered the living room from her bedroom. "Daddy, you know I have a Hannah Montana concert on Friday. Can't he take us on another day?

"No, I can't." said Jackson.

"Why not?" asked Miley.

"I just got a promotion at my job." replied Jackson. "And I won't be able spend time with you until next week."

"So, take us next week." said Miley.

"But, I wanna do it this week!" said Jackson.

"Come on, Daddy." said as Miley as she turned to me with a cute sad look on face. "You have to go to my concert."

"He always goes to your concerts." said Jackson who also gave sad look that showed how neglected he feels.

"Okay, are we done here?" I yelled.

Oh boy, I've got a problem here. I promised Miley I'd go to her concert, but Jackson's right. I do go to all her concerts. Jackson's feels really hurt from this situation. Let's look at Miley. Oh man, she's got that manipulative sad look. And she's leaning on me. Oh no, this is bad. Really, really bad. I trying to look away from her, but she's too powerful, and now I think she's controlling what I'll say next.

"Jackson, I think we'll have to wait till next week." I said while under Miley's influence. "Is that okay?"

"I guess." he replied sadly. "I'll just go to my room."

Jackson then walked to his room as I turned to Miley. 

"Miley, do you realize what you've done?" I asked.

"Well, you said it." said Miley.

"But, you were controlling what I said." I countered. "You really hurt him, bud, and the worst part was that you two were getting along so well."

"We were, weren't we?" said Miley as she went upstairs to her room.

**Declassified: **Despite being exposed in _The Harry Potter Crew Moves to Bayonne_ by the aforementioned Evan Jones, Miley and Jackson are still in a relationship.

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I would like to see some reviews and I hope you enjoyed it so far..


	3. Jackson, don't do it!

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the second chapter. Sorry I deleted the first version. I'm still new to this. From here on out, the story will be told from Miley's and Jackson's POVs only. Enjoy.

_Jackson's POV_

It's always about Miley. When Dad wanted to choose one of us to be a star, it was Miley. When Miley does something wrong, I'm get the blame. Not just Dad believing her lies, but he actually TOLD her that I'll take the blame...with full knowledge that she did it. I wonder why I'm still in this relationship with her after what happened downstairs. Well you know what? Not anymore. I'm going kill myself. Why not? Like Miley said, everyone would have a party. I'm going to go look for that knife.

_Miley's POV_

I really hurt Jackson today. I mean, he really wanted to take us out and went and controlled my dad so that I could go the Hannah Montana concert. I haven't sang a song in about nine or ten years. I hope it didn't affect our relationship. I should go talk to him. So, as I walked to Jackson's room, I went inside and saw Jackson holding a knife to his throat. Fortunately, I was able to stop him.

"Jackson, what are you doing!" I yelled as I took the knife out of his hand.

"What I should've done a long time ago." replied Jackson. "Like you said, everyone would throw a party if I weren't around. I might as well make them happy."

"Jackson, that was ten years ago." I started. "You have a great life. You don't need to end it because only a few things go your way. You're president of a restaurant chain, you've got a loving family, and a wonderful girlfriend." I leaned on him right after I said that.

"I do, don't I?" said Jackson as he hugged me.

"I'll see you at dinner." I then left the room and headed for the bathroom. Something tell me that he going to do something drastic. I'm worried about him.

_Jackson's POV_

Wow! Miley really cares about me. I could by the look she gave me after she leaned on me. Wait a minute! That was the look she used to control Dad! She doesn't care about me at all! If she doesn't care, then why we dating? Forget what she said. I then looked another knife, but before I started cutting herself, I heard a voice, which strangely enough, came from a picture of Miley.

"Jackson, you don't have to do this." said the picture of Miley.

"Why can you talk, Miley picture?"

"I'm your good conscience." she answered. "For now, you can call me Miley."

Okay, I'm confused. "Okay, Miley, do I have an evil conscience?"

"That would be me." said a picture of Lilly Truscott. "Call me Lilly."

Man, these fan fiction stories do get more messed everyday. I'll probably be raping Miley in this one.

"Jackson, you should kill yourself." suggested the Lilly picture. "I mean, your life is worthless."

"Why do you still have that picture of her?" asked the Miley picture.

"I was dating her five years ago when the aliens took over the earth." answered Jackson. "We're still friends."

"Even though she raped you a week ago because you slept with Miley." the Miley picture pointed out.

"Well, yeah." replied Jackson.

"You can't blame her." said the Lilly picture. "She rapes anyone she sees as threat to her friend ship with Miley." Then "Lilly" turned to me. "Jackson, you want to make Lilly happy, right.?

"Yeah." I was still confused.

"Well, you can do that by committing suicide." said the Lilly picture. "That way, she can have Miley all to herself."

"Jackson, don't do it." said the Miley picture. "Remember some of the positives in your life that Miley mentioned."

"God, you two are crazy." I yelled. "I'm not listened to either of you."

Okay, I definitely know one thing, I'm not going to kill myself. But what am I going to about this situation? Wait, I know, I going to kill Miley. With her out of the way, I'll get all the attention.

**Declassified:** While Jackson and Lilly are still friends, they both jockey for a strong relationship with Miley. If they perceived someone as threat, they react violently to protect their relationships with Miley. Lilly rapes her "enemies", and Jackson beats his "enemies". Both reactions can result in death.

**Author's Note: **That's the second chapter. A little messed up, but what the hell. Reviews are accepted.


	4. Miley!

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey, sorry I took so long to update. Between school and my grandmother's death, it took a while to update. So anyway, I don't own Hannah Montana and enjoy._

_Miley's POV_

"Lilly." I called as tried to wake her up by shaking her naked body.

"What?" asked Lilly who woke up and shook with surprise as she saw me. "What are doing Miley?"

"I came to tell that we're going to camp today." I answered. "And why are you naked?"

"I started sleeping naked the night we met that Potter guy and his friends move here." replied Lilly.

"You mean Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "I'm more comfortable when I sleep naked."

"Come on, let's get dressed."

Forty-five minutes later, Lilly and I waited at a bus stop at Broadway and 40 St when a bus pulled up. When the door opened, I saw...Renee?

"Renee, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Evan when to take a paternity test." replied Renee. "Luna Lovegood might be pregnant with his child."

"Figures he'd get her pregnant." said Lilly. "They were at it for three hours."

"What, I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Renee. "Can't believe he'll spend more time with her than with me in bed." Evan is so going to get it.

"That's how I felt about Jackson." said Lilly. "He spent more time with other girls than me, right Miley?"

Thanks Lilly, now I feel bad about what I did with Jackson, actually, no I don't. Jackson was there for me when Josh dumped me; and I was there for him when Mallory dumped him seconds earlier. That's how it started.

"Hi, Amber, hi Ashley, hi Sarah." greeted Lilly.

"Hi, girls." I greeted.

"Hi, girls." said Amber, Ashley, and Sarah in unison..

As the three girls took seats on the van, I got made my way out.

"Renee, don't drive yet." I said. "I need to throw up."

I then ran to the nearest garage can, and started to throw up. Fortunately, Lilly held my hair back just in time.

"What happened, Miley?" asked Lilly.

"I think it was that breakfast Jackson made." I replied. "Let's get back in the van."

When we got back in the van, all six of us were talking for the next two hours. I can't wait to reach the Poconos for our camping trip; it can help take my mind off of Jackson.

"We're here." said Lilly.

"Thank God." I said. "I thought we were never going to get here."

"Let's set up our tent." said Amber.

"I'm with you, girl." replied Ashley.

Amber and Ashley have become much closer over the last ten years. They've become nicer because of it. Sarah, Lilly, and I have become friends with the couple five years ago, when an alien race took over the earth. A couple of soldiers from the planet Mingon came to our college one day during the invasion and caught Amber and Ashley making love in the closet. The soldier would have killed if Sarah, Lilly and I didn't save them. That day brought the five of us closer.

"Everything is ready." called an enthusiastic Amber.

"Great, let's have some fun." said Renee.

Then we all went inside the tent and argued over what game we would play. Said argument led into a play fight which Lilly won.

"Yeah!" yelled Lilly who was bouncing up and down. "Oh, I know what we can play. We can play 'Spin the Bottle'."

"That's a great idea." I agreed. "Can I go first?"

"Sure, Miley." replied Lilly.

I then spun a full glass bottle of milk which stopped pointing at Lilly.

"Okay, Lilly truth or dare?"

"Mmmmm... dare me bitch." replied Lilly.

"Okay, I dare you to pour this bottle of milk all over your body and then use the bottle to masturbate until you squirt like whore you are."

"Fine," agreed Lilly. "but you have to help me masturbate."

"Okay." I agreed.

Lilly then took the bottle and started pouring the milk all over her body. I have to admit, she knows how to work that body. I'm wet just thinking about it..

"Okay, Miley," started Lilly as she had milk all over her body. "I'm ready."

I then walked up to her, bent down, and started putting the bottle into that wet pussy. Then Lilly put her hand over mine and th.

"Mmmm, Miley that feels good." Lilly squealed. "Fuck me harder...harder...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh."

God, I'm wet doing this. I want to lick her wet pussy right now. I'm going to do it. Right, so as I'm licking her pussy, I masturbate so both of us can feel good. "Miley, please don't stop!" After a good few second, Lilly then climaxed all over my face. I wonder if she'll lick it off.

"Uh...that was great." she complimented. "Thanks." Then Lilly kissed me on the lips.

"Okay, my turn." said Lilly as she spins the now empty bottle which lands on Renee.

"Okay, truth or dare." asked Lilly.

"That dare was kinda weird, so I'm gonna pick truth." asked Renee.

"Are you dating Evan?" asked Lilly.

"No." replied Renee in a disturbed manner. "Why?"

"He told him you raped him." said Lilly.

"It's called BDSM." countered Renee

Now something is wrong here. They're not in a relationship, but they have sex. Are they lovers? Are either of them cheating on someone else. Are they both cheating on their partners? I have GOT to find out. "Evan said you abused him 'both literally and sexually.'" I intervened.

"Evan knows I'll rape if I even think he's keeping something from me." countered Renee. "Just like when Lilly raped Oliver because he flirted with Luna. Hey, do you like Oliver?"

"No, we're FWBs." replied Lilly. "I like someone else."

"Who, Jackson?" reacted Renee. "I know you raped him too. You know he's dating Miley?"

"What!" Lilly and I yelled in unison.

"Okay, Renee, how did you know about all that stuff you just said?" I had to ask. This was definitely not right.

"Evan and I installed a surveillance system to spy on our friends." replied Renee. "So anyway, Lilly, did you rape Jackson because he fucked Miley?"

"That's not it, Renee! He flirted with Ginny!" she replied defensively

"No, it was because he fuck Miley." said Renee. "You were jealous that she was fucking him and--"

Before Renee could finish, Lilly punched her in the jaw. Ooh, that has got to hurt.

"You may know why I raped Jackson, but damn it you will not tell everyone what it is!"

screamed Lilly as tears began to roll down her face..

"Fine," agreed Renee. "but you got to do something for me on Friday."

"Um, guys." called Sarah. "I'm sorry too interrupt, but something's going on outside this tent.

"Run!" screamed Amber and Ashley in unison.

"No!" said Renee. "That's probably what they want us to do!"

Okay, this is a really scary moment right now. Wait. I see something. It's a shadowy figure holding a gun. Oh God, I know who it is! It's--

_Jackson's POV_

"Miley, no!" yelled Lilly in horror. I can't believe it. I actually killed Miley. My own flesh and blood, my girlfriend. And the girl with whom I wanted kids. Oh, God, what have I done? I'm a monster! I've got to see her body. As soon as I walk in the tent, I see Lilly hugging Miley's body, with Renee, Sarah, Amber and Ashley each at a different corner of the tent.

"Jackson, what you doing here?" asked Lilly.

"I'm on a camping trip." I replied innocently as I hugged Miley's body. "Oh, God, why?" I can't believe I did this. Wait a minute. I feel something wet. It's her blood on her arm. I light of hope had just struck me. "Lilly, she might still be alive." I started. "Wrap a bandage on her arm." Lilly went to get a roll of adhesive or whatever doctors use to wrap the arm or legs and wrapped some of it on Miley's arm.

"It's okay, Miley, you're gonna make it, you're gonna make it." I said. At point tears were rolling down my face. I really love her. I would be lost without her.

"Jackson, she's waking up." called Lilly.

I can see it. Miley was having trouble getting up so Lilly and I helped her. Then she gave me a look of dissatisfaction and anger. Then she smacked me in the face and walked out of tent. That ungrateful bitch. Oh, who am I kidding, I deserved it.

**Declassifed:** I pregnancy test taking by Miley reveals she is pregnant.

**Author's Note: **Dramatic, isn't it? I hoped you enjoyed. If you don't know already, FWB means friends with benefits(wink wink). One thing though. I would like a song for Miley to sing that refers to her relationship with Jackson. I may not update without it.


	5. I'm sorry!

Author's Note: This is the last chapter is the story. If you're wondering why I took so long it update, it was because I said in a different chapter that I needed a song to Miley to sing and that I would not update without it. Now, I do have a song that and therefore this last chapter shall be written. And it will be the first chapter of the year.(Eastern US Time Zone) Also, I wish I owned HM, but I don't.

_Jackson's POV_

"Miley." I yelled "Miley." God, I hope she's okay. What the fuck am I saying, I shot her. My own sister and girlfriend. Just because she had to go to Hannah concert. Man, I wish I committed suicide two chapters ago, at least if I did wouldn't have been hurt. Well, not physically. She would still be hurt emotionally then go emo and commit suicide just to be with me. God, where is she?

_Miley's POV_

"How could he do this to me?" I said to myself. It was working out so well between us, where did it go wrong? Why did he try to kill me?" And there I was curled up next to a tree in a fetal position as tears rolled down my face wondering why Jackson wanted to kill me. I wish someone could be here with me right now. I wish _he_could be here with me right now. Then suddenly, a familiar pair of footwear approached me. I looked up to see it was none other than the one who tried to me. Only he looked sad. At that point I went from being sad to angry.

"I gave you shoulder to lean on, and kept you from killing yourself and this is how you thank me? How could you?" I yelled.

"Well, maybe it's not always about your needs, Miley." countered Jackson. "Did you ever think about my needs?"

"What the fuck, Jackson, I'm your girlfriend!" I screamed. I can't believe he actually said that. "I always satisfy your needs."

"So, if you always satisfied my needs, how come you and dad won't go to the dinner I invited you to?" He asked.

"Because, we have to go to a Hannah concert." I replied angrily. "You knew that."

"You see?" started Jackson. "You're haven't been to a Hannah concert in years, why are you going now? It's not like it's a source of income anymore. Plus, we haven't even spent a lot of time together except for sex." At this point, tears starting pouring down his face. Then I moved to wrap my arm around him to console him. "Jackson, it's all right." I started. "I still love you and I wanna give this another chance. I promise to spend more time with you, but you have to learn to spend time apart."

"Are you still going to the Hannah concert?" he asked.

"Yes, Jackson," I replied. "but I really want you to be there." Jackson then nodded. "I'll go. No one else knows that I shot you."

"That's fine, Jackson." I said. "Let's go."

_Jackson's POV_

It's finally. Friday. No one knows I shot Miley, we're back together again, and I'm going to Miley's concert, which doesn't matter because what does matter is that Miley's fine, I'm not in jail, and we're happy as can be. Life could not get any better than this."Okay, Jackson I'm at the concert." said Miley on the phone as her limo pulled up. I was already at the concert. It was Miley's idea to go separated to avoid any suspicion. "Good luck at the concert, love you." I finished "I love you too, Jackson." replied Miley as she blew a kiss over the phone. I then hung up the phone and waited in a front row seat that Miley got for me. Eventually, Miley (as Hannah) went upstage sang a series of song from when we were teenagers, but then...

"Everyone, this song, which I did not make, is dedicated to someone very special." she started. "He's been there for me no matter how much we hurt other. I hope he understand that I'll always love him." And then she started to sing a familiar song. I think it's called "Never" by Keisha Cole. The author will put down the lyrics.

_**Never-by Keisha Cole**_

_[Verse 1  
You're telling me were cool but that just ain't enough  
'Cause everything that you do makes me want you more  
Feeling that I have for you cant be replace easily  
But you seem to think that you have the best of me_

_[Pre-chorus  
My love is closed for you  
Let nobody enter  
Even when I'm with someone ain't the same when I'm with ya  
Please tell me that you're listening  
Please tell me that you're hearing me  
'Cause I'm gonna be here always_

_[Chorus  
Even if you give me all your love  
Even if you give me all your kisses  
It will be never (never too much) [x2_

_[Repeat 1x_

_Give me all your love never too much  
[Repeat 2x_

_[Verse 2  
I know that baby if it's meant we'll be  
But every time I see you boy ooh what you do to me  
Make my body shiver lips quiver when I say your name  
Loving you is like an emotional ride  
Dare to stay?_

_[Pre-chorus  
My love is closed for you  
Let nobody enter  
Even when I'm with someone ain't the same when I'm with ya  
Please tell me that you're listening  
Please tell me that you're hearing me  
'Cause I'm gonna be here always_

_[Chorus_

_Give me all your love never be too much_

_[Eve Rap Verse 3  
I don't give a fck about the money in the bank you got  
Love you the same even if buying me trinkets stop  
Got my heart in your hands and I think you know  
Can't put a price on my love and the way you grow  
I think I melt inside when you look in my eyes  
Baby all I see in you fuck them niggas who try  
Don't ever worry bout my loyalty  
Try the others and I'm cool cause you treat me like I'm royalty  
Been through the bullshit  
Been through the games  
Been through the telephone arguments  
With nothing ass dames  
On 'em crazy days you help me maintain  
Sometimes I think your love be keeping me same  
Never worry daddy I ain't never going nowhere  
Whatever happens best believe I'll be staying right here  
I need your kisses and i need your touch  
Don't ever think I had it all cause its never too much_

_[Pre-chorus  
Give me all your love, never be too much, give me all your love  
Never too much repeat [3x_

_Even if you give me all your love  
Even if you give me all your kisses  
It will be never (never too much) [x2_

_Don't matter if you're rich or poor baby  
I never wanted anybody more baby._

After this, the audience gave a loud applause. Miley still has it. I then proceeded to go backstage to Hannah's room to find Miley running to hug me.

"Hey Miley." I started. "You did great, and you surprised me with that last song."

"You do know that song's for you, right?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm." I replied. "I'll never forget this night."

"Me neither." agreed Miley. She then pressed her lips against mine and then pulled back. "I love you, baby." she said. "I love you too." I replied as I moved to press my lips against hers.

**Author's Note: **Well, this was a somewhat decent ending, but I liked it. And I hope you did too.


End file.
